A trip to Disneyland!
by obsessed4lifez
Summary: The Bobby Wasabi dojo goes to Disneyland after winning an important match. What will happen? Find out why Kim started Karate and hates Disney. Can the hang help her solve her fears. This story will have some KICK in it. Please Read. It's better then the summary is making it sound.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first Time using FanFic though I have read many stories. This is about Kim and Jacks trip to Disney world. I love constructive criticism but please no hate. I know my grammar and spelling are bad but try and enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT or any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

**Kim's POV:**

Have you ever seen those classic Disney world/land commercials where the little girl is sitting next to a princess laughing and spinning on the teacups and basically having the best afternoon ever? Let me be the first one to tell you that is nothing like life!

I had a fairly normal childhood and on my seventh birthday my parents took me to Disney land. I was so excited I loved princesses and had grown up watching those cheesy Disney movies and commercials. It was going to be magical. I had even planned which princess I wanted to spin me on the teacups (Cinderella). **AN I know I picked the most well know princess but if you have any other princesses you'd like me to change it to just comment. **It was a four-hour drive to get to Disneyland from Seaford CA and I spent the ride watching Cinderella over and over again. When we finally arrived and were checked in at our hotel I made my dad spend two hours walking around magical kingdom looking for Cinderella. Eventually my father said he needed to use the bathroom and told me to wait outside for him. The minute he left I saw the princess of my dreams, Cinderella!

I screamed and ran over to her. She hugged me as I told her how I wanted to be just like her when I grow up. I wanted to overcome adversity, have an amazing life and marry a prince. Cinderella just smiled and laughed saying how she wished me luck that plan. I then started begging the princess to go on the teacups with me. At first she refused but after a lot more pleading she finally agreed saying "if I do this will you please leave me alone". Of course princess I replied.

We made it trough the line in no time and I thought my fairytale trip to Disney was actually coming true. As the ride ended I was ecstatic! I thanked the princess for her time and was about to head back to my dad when Cinderella threw up all over me! I was horrified. She turned to look at me and said "I hope your happy Kim, you made me a princess puke." I burst out into tears and started running back to my dad.

Ever since that day I've hated Disney characters especially Cinderella and promised myself NEVER to want to be a princess. I wanted to learn how to defend and protect myself instead of some prince so I joined Karate. I'm even a black belt! I train at the Bobby Wasabi dojo and have made lots of nice friends there, especially my best friend... and yes I admit it MAJOR crush Jack Brewer. The only problem is last weekend as a special surprise for all our hard work my Sensei Rudy wants to take us all to Disneyland! I don't want to let them all down but I don't think I can bring myself to go back there.

**What will Kim decide to do? **

**Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. More will be up shortly and thanks for reading. I will be posting some of the story including some of the next chapter from Jack's POV so no need to worry. Please Comment and tell me what you think. Remember this is my first FanFic. **


	2. Chapter 2: An average day

**Hey everybody it's me again. Thanks for all the awesome comments and a few shoutouts to my awesome fans!**

**bellafan22: My first ever fan!**

**Summergirl987: Hope this next chapter is filled with just as much swag**

**Chapter 2:**

**Jacks POV:**

I was so excited! Last night Rudy had told us that he was so proud of our match against the black dragons (I kicked Frank's butt) that he was going to take Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Kim and I to disneyworld. He even said that Kim could bring Grace and Julie if she wanted. **AN: If you don't want Grace and Julie to come to Disney with the gang just PM me or comment and i'll have them stay home. **

The next day at lunch Milton, Eddie and Jerry were arguing about wether Milton wasted his money buying french horn hero 3. I was trying to defend Milton but it was failing more and more as he began to describe the game. I started to stare as I saw Kim walk into the lunch room . She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a hot pink tank top that said New york on it. Her light blonde hair curling affectionaly around her shoulders and her deep brown eyes were..."JACK HELLO EARTH TO JACK." What I say. I turn to look at Jerry "yo man you've been sitting there staring at kim for like the past five minutes" I have not I quickly reply. Probably to quickly because I think the guys suspect something.

The rest of the day goes by without anything eventful happening. I was supposed to walk to the dojo after school with Kim but she said she wasn't going to practice today because she had to talk to Mr. Smithon about the upcoming history test. Kim has seemed distant and kind of moody since Rudy announced our trip to Disney. I wonder why that is?

**Milton's POV:**

I head to the dojo and spot Jack walking in and wonder where Kim is. She was supposed to be my sparring partner today and if she dosn't come i'll have to face Jack who is a second degree black belt. I have baby smooth skin and fragile bones, the last thing I need to be doing is facing the best student at this dojo. Jerry and Eddie have started talking to Jack so I decide to join the conversation.

Where's Kim I blurt out trying not to make it to obvious that I wish she was here so I wouldn't have to fight Jack. "She's staying back to talk to Mr. Smithon about the history test next thursday" Jack says. Wow thats weird I'm in 's class and he never mentioned having a test next week. Will she be back in time for our sparring session I ask in a hopeful voice. "No man sorry, but don't worry you can still fight me" Jack says. Great I think to myslelf i'm going to get pulvmerized.

**Jack's POV:**

This afternoon Milton and I were sparring and I may have gone a little hard on him. I just kept thinking about how Kim had lied to me. If she didn't have a history test why didn't she come to practice. Was it something I said because I really like Kim. She's nice, funny and beautiful. I was hoping that maybe just maybe I would ask Kim out when we went to Disney. I mean what's more romantic to a girl then Disneyland!

**Ok people. What do you think? I'm sorry it was short but I hopefullly will have the next chapter up tomorrow.I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling erroirs. If it is to hard to read just let me know and i'll make some changes. I love constructive critisism just not hate. **

**Remember Comment, PM, Favorite and all that amazing stuff :)**


End file.
